No Clue
by BigMouth96
Summary: Olivia and John both are attracted to each other, but neither knows why.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFiction and it's about my two favorite Special Victims Unit detectives – Olivia Benson and John Munch.**

**Chapter 1**

There Olivia Benson sat at her desk in the 1-6 precinct, looking at _him _– John Munch. She was not sure why she was into him. They had been working together for over ten years, but she just recently fell for him. Or maybe she just recently noticed she had fallen for him. It was a weird thought: her with John. They had always been friends, really close friends, and sometimes even partners. Was it his looks? Was it his always sarcastic attitude? Was it the way she thought he looked at her? She couldn't figure out an answer. The only thing she knew was she had fallen for him – _hard_.

"Hey, Elliot," Olivia acknowledged her partner as he walked in. She did not take her eyes off John.

"Are you staring at _him_?" Elliot Stabler responded with a laugh, sitting down at his desk. He was the only person who knew about her secret. They were partners, after all.

"I wish I never told you about that," she replied in a low voice, glaring at him.

"Aw, come on Liv. We're partners _and_ best friends. There is no way you could have hidden it from me. I bet I could talk to some people and pull a few strings and maybe, just maybe, I could get him to go out with you. Maybe even get him to ask you out. Odds are, you are both smarter and prettier than all four of his ex-wives combined." He grinned.

Olivia thought for a moment. "Seriously? You would? Thank you!" She engulfed him in a huge hug. On a serious note, she added, "Do you think he's a good kisser?"

"You're welcome!" he laughed, squeezing her tighter. "And I don't think I'm the right person to answer that question. If he is, don't tell me."

As Olivia and Elliot hugged and laughed, John watched in envy. At that moment, like every other moment Elliot was with Olivia, he wished he was Elliot. They had so much alone time. They were so close. John returned to his work. He couldn't take another moment watching them. It was driving him crazy.

"Do you think Liv likes me?" John asked his partner, Fin Tutuola, as they looked over some files at their parallel desks.

"Why don't ya ask her out?" Fin shrugged. "It's not a big deal."

"Because…because she might not like me back. And if she does not like me back, it'll ruin our friendship. It's a lot to lose," John answered truthfully.

Fin was not used to seeing his partner like this. "You're serious, aren't you? You really like her?"

"Yeah. I know she is fun and outgoing and beautiful, but I have no clue why I am so attracted to her. It's weird. I can't explain it."

"I get it. You don't have to explain it to me."

…

Five hours later it was almost midnight and precinct was slowly emptying. Soon, only Olivia, Elliot, John, and Fin were the only ones that remained. A few minutes later, Elliot and Fin shared a look and walked to their lockers, leaving their partners purposefully alone. Awkward silence began to fill the room.

"Hi John," Olivia said uncomfortably, staring at her hands.

"Hey Olivia," John replied. She looked up and their eyes met. Olivia blushed.

"So how's it been being single?"

"Horrible. Boring. Lonely. Why?" John gave her a questioning glance.

"I'm not sure why I asked that. I guess it kind of…slipped out." Olivia admitted.

"How's your dating life? You probably have guys coming out your ass."

"Nope. But there is this one guy who I have been pretty interested in lately," she hinted.

"Oh… I guess you wouldn't want to get a drink with me tomorrow," he said. He sounded extremely disappointed. Olivia felt bad.

"I didn't say it wasn't you," she told him flirtatiously. Her hair fell over her face.

"So, is that a yes?" John's eyes widened. He could not believe this was actually happening.

"If that's what you want."

John paused. "Honestly, you're what I want."

"Really?" Olivia stood up from her desk. She walked over to his and leaned on it, using her elbow for support. They were staring into each other's eyes. He leaned forward, their faces mere inches apart. As they leaned in for the kiss, Elliot and Fin returned. They stopped in their tracks.

"Good night you two. Sorry for interrupting," Fin apologized.

"Yeah, sorry. Night Liv. See you tomorrow John," Elliot said, giving Olivia a wink. She responded with a dirty look. Elliot and Fin laughed as they walked out.

"Night guys," John told them, his face red with embarrassment.

…

"Hey John," Olivia greeted, smiling.

"Hey Liv," John replied, returning the smile.

"What do you want to do?" she asked him curiously. She slowly started walking towards him.

"Something naughty," he answered, his smile widening.

"Does this turn you on?" She was still walking towards him, but now she was only wearing a red laced thong with a matching bra, both of which complimented her tan skin. John's jaw dropped.

"Yeah," he said truthfully, only wearing a pair of black boxer briefs.

She was right in front of him. He pulled her close and leaned in to kiss her and – _Beeep._ It was five forty-five and John's silver alarm clock woke him up. He sat up on his bed and sighed. Fate would not let him kiss Olivia, even in his dreams. This was not a good sign.

Ever since he got in his car the night before, his mind was filled with everything Olivia. Now he was starting to have doubts about their date tonight. Maybe she only accepted his offer because she felt sorry for him – an old, sarcastic man who practically gave up on love because he was tired of being let down. She was a young and beautiful woman who could do a lot better than him.

But, she did agree to go out with him and she was willing to kiss him last night, but they got interrupted. Maybe she did like him after all…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The following day was full of not so secret glances shared between Olivia and John. Whenever their eyes met, they blushed. Every time Elliot or Fin saw their partner staring, they would tease them. Of course this didn't make it any easier on the other two. After a while, Olivia and John got used to the mockery and ignore them.

"Hey El, could I ask you something? In private?" Olivia looked up from her computer and looked at her partner.

"Of course," Elliot responded curiously.

Olivia grabbed him by his arm and dragged him to the lockers.

"So, what's your question?" Elliot asked her, leaning against the lockers.

Olivia looked down. She took a deep breath. "I was wondering if you could work this case with Fin? It would just be this case. I have kind of been wanting to…"

"Spend more time getting to know Munch? Sure. I'm pretty sure Fin will be okay with it." He smiled.

"What should I say to Captain?" Her eyes widened. She had no clue what she would say to her boss. He would get suspicious.

"You could tell him we need a break from each other for a little while. It's happened before. And it's not a lie," Elliot laughed.

Olivia punched him. "That wasn't funny, Elliot. But that is a good idea. What are we going to do about Fin?"

"You make it sound like we are going to kill him. But let me handle that. I have an idea. Besides, I kind of owe you for all of the times you helped me with my 'Kathy problems'."

"Thank you!" She hugged him. "You're awesome."

"I know." They both laughed.

…

"Hey Captain?" Elliot slowly walked into Captain's office.

"What's the matter?" Captain looked at Elliot with concern.

"Nothing. I was just wondering if I could work with Fin for a case or two. Liv could work with Munch," Elliot suggested innocently.

"Sure. Fin was just in here asking the same thing. I'm glad to see you and Fin are working things out." Captain smiled.

"Thanks, Cap." Elliot turned to walk out of his captain's office.

"No problem, Elliot. I need you and Fin to go check out the Abby Shay rape/murder crime scene," Captain told him.

"Sure thing." Elliot smiled to himself as he made his way to his desk.

"Elliot?"

Elliot stopped walking and turned around. "Yeah, Cap?"

"Can you tell Olivia and John to have fun on their date? But you didn't hear it from me."

"How did you know about that?" Elliot gave him a strange look.

"I know everything."

…

Olivia looked around the precinct. Like last night, she and John were alone. Elliot and Fin had left to check a few things about the crime scene. Everybody else had left for lunch. She glanced at John for a brief moment and wondered if he knew that they were alone because of her.

"Liv, I was wondering if I could take you to dinner instead of just out for drinks," John asked out of the blue.

"Uh…" She was lost for words. They were looking each other straight in the eye and Olivia couldn't think. _Why does he have_ _to be so perfect?_

"If you don't mind, I know the perfect place to take you." Even though he was nervous, he kept his cool. _Why does she have to be beautiful?_

"Of course. I just bought this outfit and this gives me the perfect opportunity to break it in." Olivia smiled.

"Okay. I'll pick you up at nine," he told her.

"I can't wait," she admitted.

They went back to work, or at least they tried to. They were both excited for their date. It's not every day you get to go out with the person you like.

…

John strolled into the elevator of Olivia's apartment building. He smoothed out his black suit jacket with matching black pants and straightened the solid gray tie he was wearing. He pushed the number two and waited for the elevator to let him off. _I wonder what that dress she was talking about looks like. She could be wearing a paper bag and she would still look gorgeous._ It was five till nine. The date had not started yet and he was already nervous he would do something to mess it up.

The elevator stopped and he walked out of it. He looked around, trying to remember which way he her apartment was. It took him a minute, but he remembered she said her apartment was the fourth to the right. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. There was no answer. He knocked again, this time a little louder. "Olivia? Are you there? It's me, John." He was now worried she gave him a phony address.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm not quite finished getting ready, but the door is unlocked so you can come in and get yourself something to drink if you would like," he heard her say through the closed door.

John slowly entered her apartment. Even though she had invited him in, he was scared he would see something she did not want him to see. He looked around, and when he did not see her, walked into her kitchen. He opened one of her cabinets, found a glass, and poured himself some water. He leaned against the counter and waited for Olivia to finish getting ready.


End file.
